


You are What you Eat

by Graethegay



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Other, a lot of swearing, but not really, it's kinda crack, plz don't read, this is only oc's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graethegay/pseuds/Graethegay
Summary: Human culture is dumb, but few of their sayings hold truth





	You are What you Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Minoru is Non-Binary. Thanks for coming to my Ted Talk

_You are what you eat a line_ so prominent in human culture. I never understood it, it’s not like one day you’re just gonna become a cow or some shit. Humans are stupid. Especially the one currently occupying my interest.

This guy was a true scum, he was clearly drunk, tasted of it too. I just wanted to have a good time with my girlfriend Airi and this dick prys me from her and attempts to do the same of my clothes. Luckily I avoided disaster and killed him in time but ugh, he was not good. He was too fleshy and too intoxicated, but i wouldn’t turn down a meal.

“Mind sharing?” Airi asked me, we normally shared food so it wasnt odd. I backed away from the corpse

“Help yourself”

“Takara, this dude tastes like watered down human food”

“Gonna have to deal with it”

“Can we just dump ‘em”

“You’re the boss Haus”

So we heaved his heavy, disgusting corpse into the dumpster. It was quite satisfying to see that jackass fall into the rubble.

“Can we just go home, I’m done with this bullshit for the night” Airi asked. I felt the same way, staying home was all I wanted to do for years, just be with Airi and feel her warmth, just us. No humans, no ghoul fights or turf wars, just us at home watching american superhero films.

“Yes please” I sighed as we interlaced our fingers and walked back to our apartment.

\----

When we entered it was peace for me, and I hoped for Airi too. The smell of coffee grounds and the messy rooms and sinks. It was home. But I was tired as fuck

“I need to go to sleep like right now” I said and let out a large, exaggerated yawn

“Yeah, I’m tired too, whenever I go outside I’m just done” She then put her arm over her face in a sort of damsel-in-distress pose. I let out a tired laugh.

I went under the covers of our bed and I kissed her goodnight. We then fell asleep in eachothers arms.

\---  
I slowly opened my eyes and to my surprise Airi was already up. Odd I usually woke up before her, I’ll get her next time though, it’s fine. But that wasn't the only thing that was off, I had left my binder on and it felt like each of my individual ribs were shattering; it’s usually only a mild pain, but now it was excruciating and unignorable. But most of all I was hungry, like extremely hungry. But I had just ate half of that sleazebag last night, which should have lasted me two weeks.

I rolled out of bed and could barely breathe, right binder. I reluctantly took it off and went into the living room.

“I’m hungry, can we go look for a kill?” I asked, trying to be casual, clearly Airi suspected something, she was so goddamn observant

“We just ate last night, do you just want to kill for fun or something?”

“N-no, I’m just…hungry”

“You’re just hungry?”

“Yes” I knew she didn’t believe me, but it was true.

“You smell more human than usual.”

“The hell do you mean” I said defensively. I’m not a goddamn human. I’m the hunter, not the prey

“I’m just saying, you smell like a human” She stared at me confused “Do you think maybe…”

“Don’t you dare”

“I’m just saying Minoru. I don’t know if it’s true, and it probably isn't. But the saying must have come from somewhere. You are what you eat”

“Airi”

“Let’s go to a sushi place or something, just to test out if my theory is correct”

“If...if it does turn out to be true. W-will you leave me…” I said feeling awful as the words tumbled out of my mouth

“No, what the fuck is wrong with you. I’m not gonna leave you unless I have a real reason” She reassuringly wrapped her arms around me “Now let’s get you some fucking sushi”


End file.
